


【盾冬】Hasta provocar tus gritos

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Summary: 吻足+dirty talk+蒙眼+窒息式性爱狮盾x略微抖M狼
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	【盾冬】Hasta provocar tus gritos

“But I DO really love YOU”

史蒂夫再一次告别战友，同时暂时告别美国队长的世界，推开小屋的木门。  
他环顾屋内，没有发现巴基的身影。史蒂夫摘掉头盔，捋了一把汗津津的长发，叹了一口气，精准地摸向衣柜——  
长发微微沾湿的巴基正一个人躲在昏暗的空间里，由于打开柜门带进的几束光闪躲了一下，更加蜷缩起身体，一丝不挂的身体上泛起情欲的潮红，雪白的胴体雌伏在地，乳头和底部的木板接触，上下蹭动被磨得发红，他自己还伸手掐了两把，见到史蒂夫站在柜门前，变换了一下姿势将自己的屁股朝外，史蒂夫不禁咽了一口口水——  
巴基的屁股里还插着一根震动棒，在他紧致的屁眼里剧烈震动。他正被玩得倒在地上抽搐，嘴角淌出丝丝涎水，亮晶晶地拉长了色情无比，屁股早就流了一地水，屁眼发红。巴基难堪地又晃动了一下，呻吟声在狭小的衣柜里回荡，被放大了无数倍，勾得史蒂夫心痒痒。  
“Buck”史蒂夫的声音沙沙的，带着难以抑制的欲火，“不等我就自己玩起来了？”   
巴基艰难地翻了个身，毫不掩饰地把自己的腹部，胸部的大片赤裸肌肤展示给史蒂夫，一只小腿轻轻抬起磨蹭着史蒂夫的腿腹。沉默着呼吸着，抑制着渴望着。  
史蒂夫单膝跪下，抓住他的脚踝，把巴基的脚掌捧在手心里吮吻啃咬，虔诚地像在膜拜他的女神。巴基任凭史蒂夫的舌头舔过他的脚背，温柔的口腔包裹着脚趾，牙齿挨个轻轻咬过他的脚趾，在根部留下一圈牙印。舌头细细在每一脚趾上打圈，带来麻麻痒痒的温热触感。史蒂夫松开被他舔的湿淋淋的脚趾，转而去湿乎乎地亲吻他的脚背和脚心，一个个炽热的吻带着红痕落在脚背上，又或者轻轻飘下不留任何痕迹，巴基心里升起一种非常异样的感觉，向后不自觉仰去，微微张嘴任凭喘息呻吟从嗓子里飞出。史蒂夫的欲望由足尖潮乎乎落到小腿肚，落到大腿内侧。巴基往前挺身迎合他，下身的隐秘快感突然被剥夺了，史蒂夫抽走了他身后还在抖动的棒子，站起身来，居高临下地望着他：  
“不听话的白狼是不是要接受惩罚呢？”  
巴基饥渴难耐地喘息着，大口呼吸。史蒂夫将按摩棒随时关掉丢在一边，弯下腰去打横抱起巴基。巴基在他的怀里瘫软，扭动着身体，活像一条离开水的鱼。史蒂夫将他扔在了床榻上，身后不知从什么地方掏出了一条黑布。黑布细细绕过巴基的眼睛，在他后脑打了个结。接下来的动作可没有刚刚扎眼罩那样温柔。史蒂夫将他翻转过去，粗暴地按在床上，手指就着巴基之前爱液的润滑直直捅了进去。即使自己之前把自己的身体玩得够嬴荡，巴基还是忍不住同户出售。史蒂夫的手指戳的太深了，就这么一下他差点被插高潮，更不要说他现在什么都看不见只能被迫专心感受身后的硬物。史蒂夫另一只手也没有闲着，贪婪地抚摸着巴基的腹肌和腰身。  
巴基感到史蒂夫的温热喘息全都打在他的脖颈，嘴唇蹭着他的脖子留下暧昧的痕迹。史蒂夫沙哑性感的声音冷不丁就在他的耳边炸响。  
“小婊子，我插得你爽不爽？”  
巴基被身后人的露骨的话语弄得更加敏感，身体又一阵酥软，但他又渴望更多。史蒂夫满意地舔了舔巴基通红发烫的耳垂，引来身下人又一阵战栗。  
“fuck me now”巴基咬住下唇，史蒂夫停住了手指的动作，把它埋到最深，再缓缓旋转勾动起来，直到巴基软趴趴的讨饶，再也受不了，被他插地淫水直流，只会趴在床上尖叫“用你的大肉棒插进来干我”  
“Hmm.”  
史蒂夫低吟着，“你自己之前说不定爽了多少次。”他在他耳边吹气。“小骚货，自己玩的时候有没有想我？”  
巴基呜咽着拼命点头，被一些追逐不到的快感搞得涕泪横流。  
“巴基，你操起来可真软。你的屁股好紧。”  
巴基浑身瘫软，任由史蒂夫对自己动作。史蒂夫终于抽出了自己的手指，坏心眼地递到巴基嘴边：  
“宝贝你流了这么多水呢，全部舔掉”  
巴基顺从地张口，把史蒂夫的指节埋进口腔，吮吸他沾满自己淫水的指节。史蒂夫的手指在他嘴里缓慢抽动，继续操他的嘴巴。巴基身后感到可怕的空虚，不住呜呜呜地小声叫着，迫不及待的摇动屁股。  
史蒂夫站到他身后，解下裤子，阴茎立刻弹出来。他先抽打了几下巴基的屁股，扶住阴茎一路长驱直入。当阴茎顶到底时两人同时发出满足的喟叹。史蒂夫抓着巴基的腰用力操干。巴基被顶弄地摇摇晃晃，眼前还一片漆黑，只能全身心地依靠着史蒂夫，任凭身后的男人对自己做一切。他感觉身后被史蒂夫填满了，奇妙的快感持续上升。他爱史蒂夫爱的要死，爱他粗大的阴茎破开他身体时的每一刻，巴基毫不掩饰满足放浪地呻吟，修长的手紧紧抓住床单，享受身后每一次撞击，他浑身的骨头都似乎要散架，又被史蒂夫牢牢把控在掌心。史蒂夫在他身后对他说：  
“宝贝，你的水好多，插进去的时候都能听到声音。”  
史蒂夫故意加快了速度，抑制着呻吟，为了让巴基亲耳听听他的身体发出的水声，交合处咕叽咕叽地响着，巴基简直羞红了脸，他又大方地向后挺动，方便让史蒂夫插入更深，擦过更多敏感点。  
“唔，你叫得真好听，好像把你就这么艹死在床上.......哈，身体里还插着我的几把”  
“宝贝”巴基无意识地叫着，“操死我，呜”  
史蒂夫把巴基翻过来，屁股里的性器也重重摩擦一圈。他双手掐住巴基的脖子，缓缓收缩，生怕伤到了巴基。巴基呼吸一点一点艰难起来，吸入得氧气逐渐变得稀薄，头部更加晕眩，下体的性快感却无比强烈，被虐凌的快感侵占了他的大脑，巴基随之迎来了冗长的高潮。他激烈地咳嗽着，下体飞溅出精液，面部泛起潮红，史蒂夫被他湿热的小穴夹得也射了出来，放开了掐住巴基喉咙的手。巴基瘫软在床上，无力解开眼罩，双手抚上脖子上的指痕。  
史蒂夫爬过去在他身畔躺下，从后面紧紧抱住他，在他耳边粗重喘息：  
“but Bucky，I DO really love YOU”  
而巴基回应道：“我知道 我深信不疑。”

*Hasta provocar tus gritos  
————《Despacito 》


End file.
